wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adela Florea
Filipisul Mic, Mures, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010-2014 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CNS Cetate Deva |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Liliana Cosma, Gheorghe Orban; Ioan Coroiu, Adela Popa, Cristinel Micu, Luciana Rusan Menciu (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Paula Adela Florea (born June 10 in Filipisul Mic, Mures) is an elite Romanian gymnast. She was a member of the National Team and trains at CNS Cetate Deva. Career Junior Career 2009-2010 Florea made her national debut at the 2009 School Nationals, winning silver with her team and placing seventeenth in the all-around. Later that year, at the "Little Gymnast" Nationals, she won another team silver, and placed fifth on beam and ninth in the all-around. The following year, she won team gold, placed fourth on bars, and twelfth in the all-around at School Nationals, and won the all-around at the DKMT Cup, her international debut. At the Junior Team Nationals, she won team gold and placed fifth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Junior Individual Nationals, placing fifth in the all-around and on bars, and sixth on vault and beam. She was selected to compete at the Top Gym competition in Belgium, where she placed seventh with her team, thirteenth on vault, and twenty-fourth in the all-around. Afterwards, she competed at the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial, winning all-around and balance beam gold, and vault and uneven bars silver. 2011 At School Nationals she won team, all-around, vault, and balance beam gold, floor exercise silver, and placed sixth on uneven bars. At Junior Team Nationals, she won team gold and silver in the all-around. She was then selected to compete in a tournament in Hamburg, German, where she won team and floor exercise gold, and vault bronze. At Junior Individual Nationals, she won all-around and uneven bars gold, beam silver, and placed fourth on vault. She went on to win the Alpen Adria Cup, and won uneven bars silver, and all-around, vault, and floor exercise bronze at the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial. 2012 At the School Nationals, she won team, vault, and uneven bars gold, and balance beam silver. She went on to compete at the Gymnova Cup, winning team and all-around gold, balance beam silver, and placed fifth on vault, and seventh on bars. She won team gold at the Gym Festival Trnava, and went on to win team silver and place ninth in the all-around at the Junior Team Nationals. 2013 At the Junior Team Nationals, she placed ninth in the all-around. She went onto compete at her first Romanian National Championships in September, placing fourth with her team and twenty-fifth in the all-around. At the Romanian Junior Nationals later that fall, she won bronze in the all-around, and placed fourth on vault and bars, and eighth on beam. She wrapped up her competition year at the Coupe Avenir in France, winning uneven bars and balance beam gold, all-around silver, and floor exercise bronze. 2014 Florea was selected to compete at the International Gymnix in Canada, where she placed fifth with her team and twenty-second in the all-around. Florea becomes a senior elite gymnast in 2016, just in time for the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Medal Count Category:Romanian gymnast Category:Former Romanian National Team Member